A Chansey Of Emergency!
Previous Episode: Lets Go, Kanto! Transcript Last time, during a battle with Team Rocket offscreen, Elizabeth tried her best to protect Rotom. But their attacks left Rotom weak, and its fate lies in her hands. Gordon: Rotom's in bad shape. Elizabeth starts sprinting to the Pokémon Center as fast as she can. The others are trying to keep up. She finally arrives at the center and begs Nurse Joy for help. Elizabeth: Nurse Joy please help it's my Rotom. Nurse Joy: I need a stretcher for small electric Pokémon now. Elizabeth: Wait a second. Rotom doesn't want to go in without me and if it wakes up and finds out I'm not there, it'll panic and be extremely distressed. Nurse Joy: Ok then. Let's go to the critical care unit. Elizabeth follows the Chansey and the stretcher to the emergency room. Ichiga and Gordon watch in worry as the red needle sign lights up. Valona was with them too. Valona: I hope it'll be OK. Venusaur and Emboar were worried too. Elizabeth was sitting in a chair by Rotom's stretcher as they did the procedures. A Chansey was watching the IV drip. Ichiga: Will Rotom be alright? Florges: I promise it will. Manaphy: She's in there with it so it won't be afraid when it wakes up. Phione: If she wasn't it would scream and fight them. Gordon held Ichiga's hand with worry. They stared at the red needle sign, wondering when it would dim. As everybody waited for news on Rotom's condition, the small Pokémon were horseplaying around the waiting room, to their Trainers' dismay. Then.. Ding ding ding-ding ding. The treatment sign dimmed and Elizabeth and Nurse Joy came out, pushing Rotom's stretcher. Ichiga: Is it alright? Elizabeth: The treatment went well and it should be fine. Nurse Joy: Now it needs to rest in the recovery room. Rotom opened its eyes and it saw Elizabeth. Rotom: Where am I? Elizabeth: You're in the Pokémon center. You got hurt bad when Team Rocket tried to steal you. She picks it up and takes it to the recovery room to rest. Elizabeth: It's going to be ok Rotom, I'm here. Elizabeth was by its bed, gently petting it as it rested. Ichiga: I'm glad Rotom's okay. Valona was shocked at how far Elizabeth would go for Rotom, since in Madagascar they didn't have Pokémon and even with the animals they had, the people didn't treat them with the respect they deserve. A Cupurse was also by Rotom's bed to make it feel better. She had a baby Lilurse by her side. Soon, Rotom is fully recovered and they're about to leave the Center when Nurse Joy approaches Elizabeth. Nurse Joy: As a thank you for your help today, I'd like to give you something. Lilurse, come here please. Elizabeth: You want me to keep that Lilurse? Nurse Joy: I've heard great things about you from the Nurse Joy in Hau'oli City. This Lilurse is very experienced and it would be a great help in treating Pokémon there. Lilurse jumps toward Elizabeth and Nurse Joy gives her the Poke ball. Nurse Joy: Take care of Lilurse for me! Elizabeth: I will, bye. And so, the gang continues on their journey around Kanto. To be continued: The Pallet That Ichiga Seeks! Major events * The group reaches Viridian City * Elizabeth receives a Lilurse from Nurse Joy as a thank you for being by Rotom's side during its treatment. Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Castform (Elizabeth's) * Lilurse (Elizabeth's; new) * Chansey (Nurse Joy's) * Happiny (Valona's) * Florges (Ichiga's; Red Flower) * Dunsparce (Valona's) * Venusaur (Ichiga's) * Cupurse (Nurse Joy's) * Lilurse (Nurse Joy's; ×2; one given to Elizabeth) * Emboar (Gordon's) * *